leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jinx/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki thumb|Pierwsze pojawienie thumb|225px|right|Ręka Jinx na plakacie Imprezy Basenowej * została zaprojektowana przez RiotTeaTime'a, Gypsylorda i Ransoma. *W polskiej wersji językowej jej głosu udziela Aleksandra Grzelak. *Przed jej ujawnieniem, Ransom opisał ją jako postać z unikalną osobowością oraz kolorem włosów występującym tylko u . *Według RiotTeaTime'a, inspirację stworzenia oparto na Jokerze, Gollumie i Helenie Bonham Carter. *Jej imię po raz pierwszy pojawiło się w kodzie źródłowym wandalizmów, które wykonała 20 września 2013 roku na oficjalnej stronie podpisując się X była tutaj. **Kilka dni później, 24 września 2013 zwandalizowała brazilijską stronę , gdzie dołączyła szkic broni. *Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się na obrazie skórki . **Plakat Imprezy Basenowej jest pokazany z jej perspektywy widzenia. **Po jej wydaniu, jest również widoczna na splash arcie . *Tatuaże na ramieniu zmieniają swoje położenie pomiędzy listem gończym a plakatem Imprezy Basenowej. Zephyreal zaproponował, że list gończy mógł zostać sporządzony za pomocą ferrotypii lub po prostu jest to błędem rysownika portretu pamięciowego. *Ona wraz z i to trio, które nazwy zostały zaczerpnięte od pojęć wiar szczęścia i pecha. Nazwa Jinx odnosi się do koncepcyjnego światopoglądu osoby, która chce coś zrobić lub powiedzieć a jej akcje będą powodować pecha u tych osób, które usłyszą owe "słowo". Zazwyczaj osoba nosząca nick Jinx będzie sprawiać nieszczęścia u wszystkich niezależnie od wpływu na nią. **Dodatkowo to słowo może oznaczać również grę dla dzieci polegającą na tym, kto jako ostatni lub za późno powie to słowo, wtedy otrzyma karę a zwycięzca otrzymuje zazwyczaj coś do picia lub zjedzenia. **Jinx to również sklep internetowy, w którym można kupić oficjalne produkty Riotu (koszulki, akcesoria, itp.). *Jej taniec odnosi się do Psa Jake'a - jednego z głównych bohaterów serialu animowanego Pora na przygodę!. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. *Jest pierwszą bohaterką, która ma ciągłą animację śmiechu. *Jest bohaterką posiadającą największą ilość żartów i prowokacji w cytatach dotyczących ruchu i ataku. *W animacji śmierci, jej włosy układają się w kształcie serca. *Jest drugą bohaterką, która otrzymała w pełni polskiej wersji językowej Prezentację Bohatera (pierwszy był ), ale jako pierwsza ma dwie wersje - z męskim i żeńskim lektorem. *Podczas tworzenia tej postaci rakiety z jej zatrzymywały się na pierwszym trafionym celu (jak kolidująca umiejętność mierzona), choć były to normalne ataki. **Zostało to zmienione, ponieważ wówczas tryb ten byłby zbyt mało uniwersalny (trudno by było w tłoku trafić określony cel). *Wszystkie nazwy jej umiejętności kończą się wykrzyknikiem. Jest to nawiązanie do jej charakteru. Historia *Według oficjalnej strony League of Legends, bohaterka pochodzi z Zaun. *Wielu graczy spekulowało, że nowa bohaterka będzie siostrą lub nemezis , albo oba jednocześnie. *Na plakacie poszukiwawczym jest ujawniona lista popełnionych przestępstw takie jak: zabójstwa, nieprowokowane napaście, zakłócanie spokoju, nieautoryzowane malowanie budynków, nierozważne detonacje, drobne kradzieże czy nakłaniania do masowej histerii. *Ciekawostkę można znaleźć w symbolach - VI, X''' i '''C to cyfry rzymskie. Niektórzy sugerowali, że one mogą odnosić się do struktury rangi lub pseudonimów w dawnym gangu . Natomiast C w historii może odnosić się do nemezis - . **Przypadkowo, kombinacja rzymskich cyfr - CXVI to 116 w cyfrach arabskich, która odnosi się do numeru wydania bohatera . Z wcześniejszą kombinacją tej liczby można ułożyć też XCVI (96). *Jej bronie - Pif Paf i Rybeńka mają kilka elementów w postaci króliczych uszu i umalowań. *W grze pomiędzy a i występuje specjalne zadanie zwane: Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz!. Cytaty *Kwestia: "Przywitaj się z moimi wcale niemałymi przyjaciółmi!" jest parodią słynnego cytatu z filmu Człowiek z blizną. *Po użyciu , bohaterka wypowiada wypowiada cztery różne cytaty, które bardzo przypominają wypowiedzi Wormsów - robaczków z gry strategicznej pod tym samym tytułem obsługujące różne rodzaje broni takie jak bazooka. *"Straszna z niej beksa. Tylko płakać wciąż chce. Ta ta ta ta!", ten cytat jest parodią fragmentu piosenki przewodniej . *Cytat: "Co trzy spluwy to nie jedna!" jest odniesieniem do znanego polskiego przysłowia "Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna.", jednakże pomimo innych liczb, to znaczenia tych zdań są identyczne. *"Jinx, znaczy Jinx. Ehh." jest żartem związanym z kilkoma wypowiedziami : "Vi oznacza wigor/waleczność/wierność." *Kwestia : "A gdyby tak mieć broń, która strzela inną bronią!" jest odniesieniem do mema "broń strzelającą inną bronią". Skórki *Jest to jedyna postać w grze, która ma więcej niż dwie skórki i wszystkie kosztują po . * : **Tło na obrazku klasycznej skórki jest identyczne co tło z tą różnicą, że ta jest zniszczona po jej szaleństwie przestępstw w Piltover. **Jej ubranie jest opisane jako moda uliczna Zaunu. ***Ten sam styl posiada . **Widać na tle obok jej lewej nogi niebieskie graffiti z inicjałami "HE HE HE" co ma nawiązywać do śmiechu . Jednakże ona jest znana z malunków w kolorze różowym (wandalizmy na stronach , oraz na nosorożcu w teledysku), więc prawdopodobnie niebieskie rysunki nie są jej częścią motywu. * : **Jest ubrana w styl chłopczycy. **Na tle widać , oraz . **Dzieli temat "Gangster" wraz z , i . **Dodatkowo na stole leżą niebieskie karty, które być może należą do . **Wygląd broni Pif Paf przypomina minigun schowany w pudełku od skrzypiec i ma to nawiązanie do filmów z gatunku noir. **Jej taniec ma nawiązanie do tańca z lat 20. XX wieku "Charlestona". Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. **Podczas jej tańca słychać muzykę z jej teledysku graną z gramofonu. * : **Skórka została zaproponowana przez społeczność. **Nawiązuje do American Dragon: Jake Long. **Została wydana z okazji Festynu Księżyca w 2015 roku. Teledysk *W trakcie teledysku w niektórych momentach można zauważyć: **'0:25' - wiadomość "HA HA HA" na rakiecie, na której leci . **'1:17' - parę naczelnych małp, które zostały umalowane przez bohaterkę na podobiznę Jokera z serii o Batmanie. **'1:25' - wiadomość "Jinx was here!" (Jinx była tutaj!) na nosorożcu, na którym bohaterka jeździ. **'1:29' - można zobaczyć balony, które przypominają bomby z czaszkami oraz prawdopodobnie niezidentyfikowanego chmuropodobnego bohatera z nogami. **'1:43' - na ścianie są graffiti, na których widnieją napisy: "Nerf Heimerdinger" i "League of Jinx". **'2:16' - wśród szczątków robotów można zobaczyć . Relacje *Ona wraz z i należeli do jednego gangu w Zaun, zanim się nie rozpadł. ** był w niej zakochany, zanim nie oszalała na punkcie swojej broni. *Ma antagonistyczne stosunki z . *Początkowo twierdzono, że ta dwójka są siostrami, lecz w każdej odpowiedzi Riot na ten temat stwierdza, że są to kwestie, które oddalają tą dwójkę od siebie pod względem pokrewieństwa nie podając zbytnio dużo dowodów na ten temat. **Pomimo wielu cytatów odnośnie "siostry Jinx" i "siostry Vi", to nie są wyjawione żadne imiona tych sióstr. **Ciekawą rzeczą jest to, że obie postacie w wyglądzie są dla siebie przeciwieństwami. ma krótkie różowe włosy, niebieskie oczy, jest jedną z najwyższych kobiet, ma bardziej masywną budowę, walczy wręcz oraz używa w pełni opancerzone ubranie. ma natomiast długie niebieskie włosy, różowe oczy, jest szczupła, niska, jest dostosowana do walki na dystans oraz jest skąpo ubrana. **Bardzo możliwe jest to, że w rzeczywistości nie są ze sobą spokrewnione a Riot nie potwierdził ich związku, ponieważ to nie jest prawda. Wywołało to u społeczności radość, że deweloperzy mają w projektach te "prawdziwe siostry". Potwierdza to cytat : "Myślisz, że to ja jestem walnięta? Widać nie znasz mojej siostry." a osobowość niezbyt pasuje do tej wypowiedzi. ***Możliwość, że ta dwójka nie są siostrami, może zostać to potwierdzona przez cytat [[Howling Abyss#Sklepikarze 2|pustelnika Lyte'a]] na mapie Howling Abyss w komentarzu do : "Wyglądasz jak twoja siostra, chwila... Nie mogę o tym mówić." Ta dwójka nie nosi podobieństwa pod względem wyglądu a może być mowa o zupełnie innej kobiecej postaci. * chce przez cały czas przytulić co spowodowało u niego paniczny strach przed nią. Filmy left left left left left de:Jinx/SkinsTrivia en:Jinx/SkinsTrivia es:Jinx/SkinsTrivia fr:Jinx/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Джинкс/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów